yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wicked Dreadroot
ドレッド・ルート | romaji_name = Jashin Doreddorūto | trans_name = Wicked God Dreadroot | alt_name = Dark Dreadroute | wc6_name = Dark Dreadroute | gx02_name = Dark Dreadroute | gx04_name = The Wicked Dreadroute | image = TheWickedDreadroot-CT07-EN-SR-LE.png | attribute = DARK | type = Fiend | type2 = Effect | level = 10 | atk = 4000 | def = 4000 | passcode = 62180201 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Continuous | lore = This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set except by Tributing 3 monsters. Halve the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field, except this card. | fr_lore = Cette carte ne peut pas être Invoquée Spécialement. Cette carte ne peut pas être Invoquée Normalement ou être Posée excepté en Sacrifiant 3 monstres. Divisez par deux l’ATK et la DEF de tous les monstres sur le Terrain, excepté cette carte. | de_lore = Diese Karte kann nicht als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Diese Karte kann nicht als Normalbeschwörung beschworen oder gesetzt werden, außer indem du 3 Monster als Tribut anbietest. Halbiere die ATK und DEF aller Monster auf dem Spielfeld, außer dieser Karte. |it_lore = Questa carta non può essere Evocata Specialmente. Questa carta non può essere Evocata Normalmente o Posizionata se non offrendo come Tributo 3 mostri. Dimezza l'ATK e il DEF di tutti i mostri sul Terreno, eccetto questa carta. | es_lore = Esta carta no puede ser Invocada de Modo Especial. Esta carta no puede ser Invocada de Modo Normal, ni Colocada, excepto Sacrificando 3 monstruos. Reduce a la mitad el ATK y la DEF de todos los monstruos en el Campo, excepto esta carta. | fr_lore = Cette carte ne peut pas être invoquée spécialement. Vous devez sacrifier 3 Cartes Monstres depuis le Terrain pour l'invoquer. Tant que cette carte reste sur le Terrain face recto, l'ATK et la DEF de tous les autres monstres posés sur le Terrain sont réduits de moitié. | th_lore = การ์ดใบนี้ไม่สามารถอัญเชิญแบบพิเศษและมอนสเตอร์ที่คว่ำหน้าได้ สามารถอัญเชิญได้ด้วยการบูชายัญมอนสเตอร์สามตัวที่หงายหน้าอยู่บนสนาม เมื่อการ์ดนี้อยู่ในสนาม พลังโจมตี และ พลังป้องกันของมอนสเตอร์ทุกตัวในสนามจะลดลงเหลือ1/2 ยกเว้นการ์ดใบนี้ | pt_lore = Esta carta não pode ser Special Summoned. Esta carta não pode ser Normal Summoned ou Set exceto por Tributar 3 monstros. Reduza pela metade o ATK e DEF de todos os monstros no campo, exceto desta carta. | ja_lore = このカードは できない。 フィールドのモンスター３ を[[Tribute|リリース]]した のみ できる。①：このカードがモンスターゾーンに する り、このカード のフィールドのモンスターの[[ATK| ]]・[[DEF| ]]は になる。 | ko_lore = 이 카드는 특수 소환할 수 없다. 자신 필드 위에 존재하는 몬스터 3장을 릴리스한 경우에만 일반 소환할 수 있다. 이 카드가 필드 위에 앞면 표시로 존재하는 한, 이 카드 이외의 필드 위 몬스터의 공격력/수비력은 절반이 된다. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | wc6_sets = Special Gift Collection (Ultra Rare) Fiend Collection B (Ultra Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | gx02_sets = Visitor from the Dark (Rare) | gx04_sets = Creeping Darkness (Rare) | wc08_dp = 1000 | archseries = Wicked God | stat_change = * All monsters lose ATK * All monsters lose DEF | summoning = * Cannot be Special Summoned * Normal Summon with 3 Tributes | database_id = 6405 }}